Conventional broadcasting systems transmit contents to the ambient environment several times in order to ensure that parts of the transmitted contents that are missing due to a potentially occurring break in the transmission between the broadcasting system and the receiver were already transmitted at least once beforehand. In the prior art, it is also known to fill buffers upon corresponding requests of the individual subscribers, wherein it is disadvantageous that a brief but significant increase of the data traffic occurs. The seamless reception of external media streams represents a major technical challenge, in particular, in fast-moving vehicles such as aircraft.
During the transition from one service area into an adjacent service area or a so-called hand-over, an interruption of the data connection inevitably occurs if the communication system does not support any multipoint links. This termination is responsible for the interruption of the media stream to be transmitted. Although it is not necessary to log on and log off during a station hand-over in broadcasting systems, the data stream is also briefly interrupted in this case due to the required synchronization such that the resulting transmission is incomplete and the comfort of the user within the vehicle is compromised.